fantendo_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Shantae: Arabic Magic
Shantae: Arabic Magic is a 44 minute special based on The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh reboot. The special is included as a bonus feature on the Xbox Theater Video release of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Save Christmas. Plot Shantae's story begins in Scuttle Town, where she is given a book about relic hunting by her adoptive uncle, Mimic, for her 5th birthday. Shantae becomes inspired to become a relic hunter like her uncle, and she tries to go find a relic on her own. However, she nearly kills herself trying to find an old vase from the Ruins of the Bozon Clan. Mimic scolds Shantae, but this fuels Shantae's inspiration even more. Now a young adult, Shantae has studied the skills necessary to be a Relic Hunter like her uncle, who has long since passed away, thanks to the relic hunting book she got as a child. However, she discovers that to her dismay, she is to be the Guardian Genie of her home, Scuttle Town. Reminding Shantae of a legend of a prince whose pride and refusal to follow his father's wishes destroyed his caused great torment for his home, Mayor Scuttlebutt explains that failure to consent to her destiny could harm Scuttle Town. Shantae is sentenced to Guardian Genie Training Academy where she is forced to learn how to be a Guardian Genie via lessons passed down by generations prior. Shantae twists the rules by using her Relic Hunting book, announcing that she has no interest in being a Guardian Genie. Later, she and Mayor Scuttlebutt argue and Shantae runs away. After following the wisps to the hut of the Hypno Baron, Shantae bargains with him for a spell to change her fate. When Shantae gives the spell, in the form of a cake, to Mayor Scuttlebutt, it causes him to transform into a lifeless statue. Shantae returns to Scuttle Town, only to find it infested with dark creatures, and discovers a message from the Hypno Baron: unless Shantae is able to "fulfill her own destiny" before the second sunrise, the spell will become permanent. Shantae sets out to protect Scuttle Town by finding the 3 sacred Gems of Sequin Island to restore the mayor back to normal. Shantae meets up with a zombie named Rottytops, who says she will help her on her quest, but instead tries to eat her brain. While escaping, she notices the first Gem of Sequin Land is lodged in Rottytops' head. Shantae sets out to find the other two Gems of Sequin Land. Along the way, she meets with a shady Guardian Genie named Risk. She offers to tag along with her and help. Shantae accepts her bargain and trusts her with the first Gem. However, she leads Shantae down the wrong path. Shantae is almost devoured by the Squid Baron and finds Risk laughing. Risk turns out to be an evil pirate named Risky Boots and intends on using the Gems for her own nefarious purposes. Shantae attempts to defeat Risky but loses. Soon, Shantae cries, stating that she has made a terrible mistake thinking she could be a guardian genie. However, the spirit of Mimic visits Shantae and tells her she made the right choice all along. Shantae is confused, but Mimic tells her that the most important skill a Relic Hunter needs is to "never give up and always do what is right". Shantae gains more confidence, knowing that she never gave up trying to save Scuttle Town, and goes forward to try to stop Risky Boots. She meets a man named Bolo who leads her to a magic fountain, which gives her magic powers. Back at Scuttle Town, Risky Boots holds the 3 Gems in her hands to control the dark creatures, which all transform into Tinker Bats. Shantae uses all of the magic she has to stop her. In the end, things turn back to normal, and Shantae is made an honorary Guardian Genie of all of Sequin Land. Cast * Tara Strong as Shantae * Seth MacFarlane as Mimic * Jennette McCurdy as Rottytops * Grey DeLise as Risky Boots * Scott Weinger as Bolo * Mark Hamill as Hypno Baron * Dee Bradley Baker as Mayor Scuttlebutt and Squid Baron Trivia *The special was intended to have a standalone Xbox Theater Video release, and a prototype cover was made for this occasion. However, it was eventually decided to include the special as a bonus feature for the Theater Video release of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Save Christmas in order to pad out the running time, as the number of episodes was significantly shorter than those of other seasons of the reboot.